Wife Swap Wizarding World
by The Zany Giraffe
Summary: What it says on the tin really - it is just Wife Swap but with Ginny swapping lives with Hermione and going to live with Ron and Harry respectively. Will Harry and Hermione still be best friends? Will Ron and Ginny's sibling relationship break down? Rated K because I'm paranoid, but I don't think anyone will start swearing.
1. Opening Credits

**Wife Swap Wizarding World**

**The Potters and The Weasleys**

This is my first Harry Potter fan fic. I don't think that this would be how Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron would actually parent, but there needs to be some scope for arguments: it's not Wife Swap if there isn't any shouting :) Don't own anything, as usual.

Each week, two wizarding families from across Britain are chosen. This week, it's the Potters from Godric's Hollow. The family places more importance on having fun than anything else. Laid back parents Harry and Ginevra allow their three children, James, Albus and Lily to run riot in the neighbourhood to the point where they have already almost exposed the wizarding community to the muggles who live in the local area.

And the Weasleys, of Ottery . Ronald and wife Hermione follow a strict routine which is based solely around their children's education and homework from the muggle school which they attend. Hugo and Rose are not allowed to eat any kind of junk food and sugar is banned throughout the house. Here, Hermione is definitely in charge and Ronald is often forced to take a backseat in the parenting of their children.

Each wife is about to get a new husband, new children and a new life. Real homes. Real lives. Real drama.


	2. Meet the Potters

**Wife Swap Wizarding World**

OK, so I'm not dead, although I do have a lot of exams to revise for, so these will be few and far between. But they are fun to write, so there will be many. As usual don't own anything, because I didn't come up with Wife Swap or Harry Potter.

Meet the Potters. For them, fun comes first, and their favourite family activity is playing quidditch in their back garden, even though the wizarding village is also home to many muggles. Harry and Ginevra aren't worried by this at all, and allow their children James, Albus and Lily to fly broomsticks in full view of many non-magical people. This has happened so many times that it has been mistaken for a UFO sighting and earned itself a front page in the local newspaper, _The Godric's Hollow Herald_. No-one in the family seems to mind, however, and this hasn't prevented eldest child James from adventuring into their (muggle) next door neighbour's back garden a couple of times.

Nothing is too much for the Potter children, and Harry admits that whatever they want, they get. This is especially true for Lily, who seems to have perfected the technique of twisting her parents around her little finger.

"As long as they're happy," says mum Ginevra, "so are we."

The children being happy normally involves a junk food dinner and an unspecified bed time that can be as late as three in the morning! Mealtimes normally involve some kind of unhealthy food and chips are a regular, mainly because Lily will not eat any plate of food that doesn't have a few potato wedges on it.

Harry and Ginevra don't believe in rules for their children, which stems from Harry's infamous childhood with the Dursley family.

"I don't believe in being cruel to children," Harry says, "and after my childhood I know that rules mean cruelty. I don't want that for my kids."

James, Albus and Lily don't attend school, also due to Harry's childhood. "I was bullied at school," says Harry, "just because I was different to all the other muggle children. My children aren't muggles and I don't want them going through that. Fun matters more; they should be able to look back on their pre-teen years and see a ton of happy memories instead of having to try and forget about the torture that their parents put them thorough. Ginny and I want them to see Hogwarts and school in general as something that they will enjoy and should look forward to, instead of the muggle idea that they should endure seven long years of brain-washing before heading to High School to continue the mind wipe. By not going to school, they will look forward to starting at Hogwarts and will go, ready to learn about magic, instead of seeing it as a bore and something to be avoided."

However, this attitude means that nine year old Lily is struggling to read, and James is falling behind the rest of his class at Hogwarts. His parents aren't worried. According to Ginevra, James is 'a slower learner than the rest, but he'll still catch up.'

Harry and Ginevra build their world around their children. In order to spend more time with her children, Ginevra has given up work and now spends her time as a stay at home mum, looking after her children's every want. Harry still has to work to maintain an income that can support their children, but he has recently begun working part time so that he can be around for his children more often.

But Ginevra is about to leave her fun loving family and swap them for a family she hasn't seen in years: that of her brother and her husband's previous best friend.


	3. Meet the Weasleys

**Wife Swap Wizarding World**

Back again... and I don't own anything.

The Weasleys from Ottery St. Catchpole don't have time to talk to you... unless you've organised it three weeks in advance so they could find a spot in their rigid timetable.

"I believe that an organised life is the best way to bring up a well-adjusted child," says mum Hermione. "There are so many people who just let their children run riot. These people should not be parents – they're just setting their kids up to be failures in life."

Hermione is so passionate in her beliefs that she has a huge piece of parchment on the wall with everyone in the family's names on, and exactly what they are going to be doing in the day. Everything that the Weasley family do is timed to the minute, including meal times and family fun times.

"Ron and I are so busy with work that we need that schedule for the house to function properly. Without it, this place would be a madhouse!" Hermione laughs. "And madhouses are no place for children," she adds.

Ron and Hermione expect their children to be independent, so that means a lot of the housework is done by Rose and Hugo.

"It's all very well for children to have fun, but if they don't know work then they'll just grow up lazy," says Hermione.

And where is dad Ron in all this? While Hermione is busy running every part of family life, Ron spends as much time as possible in his shed in their garden.

"It's just a place, you know?" he says. "Sometimes you just need to get away from it all, and the shed is where I do that."

While Ron is 'getting away from it all', his children Rose and Hugo (aged 11 and 8 respectively) are jumping through hoops in order to keep their mother happy.

"She's the reason I kept going to swimming," confesses Rose. "I didn't really want to compete but I knew Mum would be proud." On top of the work from the muggle school that they attend, Hugo and Rose both have to play at least two sports, learn a minimum of one instrument, and a language of their choice as part of the busy extra-curricular programme that Hermione has designed.

"They probably resent it now, but in twenty years they'll look back and be grateful that I'm not letting them fall behind, especially now that it's the summer holidays. So many children lose out on learning at this time, but I've organised some tuition in basic charms and transfiguration for Rose, and Hugo's going to be going to Beast Camp in Dorset so that he can learn all about the strange magical creatures that we don't have the resources to teach him about here at home." says Hermione.

But now it's the day of the swap and both wives prepare to leave their lives behind. But what do they hope to bring to their new families?

"I want to help them organise their lives to show them that they can be as happy and successful as we are," says Hermione.

"I'd like to bring a sense of fun to their daily life and help them loosen up so that they are a close family unit like us!" Ginny says.


	4. First Impressions

**Wife Swap Wizarding World**

General disclaimer, since I've done this three times already: I don't own Harry Potter or Wife Swap and make no profit from this or anything. Please don't sue me. I won't bother putting this on the next chapters; I think it's pretty obvious now. Thanks to everyone that's favourited, reviewed and followed. You all make me get on with this a bit more. :)

Oh, and anything in **bold **is what's going on at the Potters' house, and anything in not bold is going on at the Weasleys'.

After a long car journey, the wives finally get to see where they'll be living for the next two weeks. Before they meet their new families, the wives get to explore their new homes.

"**This place is disgusting," says Hermione as she steps in the door. "Do they actually clean this house?"**

"Oh dear." Ginny sighs before turning the key in the lock. "This is going to be so organised, I'm probably going to scream."

"**Where's the timetable? How do they FUNCTION?" **

Ginny looks at the timetable on the kitchen wall. "Where's the time for fun? How can they just organise their life into fifteen minute chunks like this?"

For the first week the wives must live by the rules of their new family. Each wife has written a manual as a guide to the running of their home.

"_**Have Fun is the only rule in our house," **_**Hermione reads out with a disgusted look on her face. ****_"We believe in letting our children run free and expressing themselves however they choose. James, Albus, and Lily do as they please without having to worry about 'grown-up stuff' like cleaning and cooking." _"Clearly you don't worry about 'grown-up stuff' like cleaning either. Nobody worries about 'grown-up stuff' in this house because they're clearly just a family of infants!"**

"_We have a very structured lifestyle here." _"Clearly!" Ginny scoffs and continues to read. _"Without hard work and discipline our children will become failures in life and will fall behind. To make sure that this doesn't happen they take part in a wide range of activities that all need to be carefully organised. Hugo and Rose help out with the everyday jobs around the house so that they can grow up to be self-sufficient, independent adults."_ "Independent adults? They're using their children as house elves, not helping them to grow. If they actually knew what was good for their kids they would take a step back and let them just be children for a while.

"_**Harry rarely goes to work, and I gave up my job as we both decided that it was more important to spend the precious little time we have left with our three beautiful children. We like to make the most of every minute by doing something fun as a family so that when our kids grow up they can remember their childhoods fondly." **_**"I'm sure they'll think about how great their childhood was when they're jobless and homeless," says Hermione. "I can't believe Harry and Ginny. How could they do this to their children?"**

"_Everything in this house is planned out, including meals, which are normally very healthy as junk food of any kind is banned under this roof." _"Not content with controlling their every movement? Yep, let's ban nice food. Great idea, Hermione!" Ginny says in a sarcastic tone. _"Ron spends a lot of his time in the shed at the bottom of the garden-" _ "I'm not surprised he wants to get away from a control freak like you!" _"- which is out of bounds to the children as there are many dangerous objects in there that Ron needs from work at the Auror Office." _"She's probably locked a sense of humour in there and is terrified that any of her kids might find it and actually have a laugh!"

Next the wives will meet their new families, and both Ginny and Hermione get shocks as they discover how different they really are as parents.


End file.
